¿Quién se comió mi pastel?
by SweetAngel98
Summary: Ha sido un día duro y Owen solo quiere olvidar sus problemas con un delicioso pie de banana. Pero al llegar a casa se sorprende al no encontrar más que migas. Furioso, emprende una ardua búsqueda para encontrar y castigar al culpable. Es mi primer fic


Owen volvía del instituto, luego de una larga, tediosa y difícil jornada, en la que debió hacer ejercicio a la intemperie soportando las inclemencias de un muy mal tiempo y en la que abundaron discusiones y peleas con sus compañeros, además de sus incesantes burlas. Estaba muy cansado, con un evidente mal humor y más hambriento que de costumbre. Durante su largo trayecto de retorno a casa, en soledad, venía pensando en resolver este problema comiendo el pastel de banana que había hecho su madre.

Pocas cosas le daban tanto placer al muchacho como esa sabrosa torta, a la cual pensó en abocarse con especial esmero (desesperación) apenas arribase. A medida que se acercaba aumentaba la velocidad del vehículo, inclusive por encima de los límites permitidos por la ley llegando incluso a circular en contramano a toda velocidad, circular por las veredas, violar semáforos y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de atropellar ciclistas y peatones, también ancianos. Al llegar, ni siquiera pensó en perder el tiempo saludando a alguien, sino que, se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, abalanzándose aparatosamente y con actitud poco digna sobre el molde de plástico que estaba sobre la mesada. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando observó que no estaba el delicioso pastel, que según sus cálculos lo estaría esperando, sino que tan sólo se encontraban algunas pocas migas desparramadas de un modo tal que formaban una figura que a sus ojos rabiosos y desorbitados, le asemejaban una mueca burlona.

Se puso tan furioso que –olvidándose que era de mármol-golpeó fuertemente la mesada con su puño. Un alarido de dolor retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la cocina, el golpe provocó la caída de una pesada cacerola repleta de zapallos, con tanta mala suerte que golpeó sobre los dedos de su pie derecho.

Un nuevo y extraño grito se difundió por la casa y las viviendas cercanas. Doña María, su vecina más próxima, mujer de campo y supersticiosa, lo escuchó muy fuertemente y exclamó a su marido:

-¡Pepe, es el lobizón!

Mientras tanto, Owen se agarraba el pie triturado con ambas manos dando alaridos y saltando en una sola pierna. Un resbalón lo hizo caer de espaldas contra la pared, y un gran cuadro débilmente colgado cayó sobre su cabeza. Luego de escuchar durante varios minutos el piar de los pájaros y músicas celestiales y de ver pasar delante de sus ojos estrellas multicolores, logró recomponerse y ponerse de pie.

Con un supremo esfuerzo, y haciendo gala de una envidiable capacidad de recuperación, se olvidó de su hambre, dolores y chichones, se limpió la espuma de la boca y decidió resolver este misterio. No sería tan fácil, ya que tenía una larga lista de sospechosos en mente. Podría ser su padre, tentado por la delicia del único postre que aún no había engullido, o su mamá, siempre bien dispuesta para degustar tortas y dulces, o sus hermanos, personajes voraces y despiadados a quienes todo le viene bien.

Nuestro amigo quería descubrir quién era esa persona ¡y quería hacerlo ya! Por eso tomó la pequeña pero muy luminosa linterna robada a su padre y una potente aunque rayada y sucia lupa, que meses atrás encontró en la bolsa de basura de un vecino. Comenzó a resolverlo introduciendo las migas desparramadas en una bolsa herméticamente cerrada.

Apoyó su mano libre sobre la mesada sin advertir que un grupo de gusanos verdes se habían abalanzado sobre las migas. Al colocar su mano sobre la mesada, aplastó a esos asquerosos insectos, quedando su mano impregnada de un repugnante y espeso líquido verde. Luego de maldecir, limpió su mano contra su camiseta, la cual mostraba otras manchas similares, como cicatrices de viejas batallas. Finalmente, logró meter en la bolsa las migas de la torta para examinarlas. Luego, iluminó con la linterna el suelo y siguió, ayudado por la lupa, un pequeño camino de migas que lo llevó hacia la heladera, ¡el lugar más visitado de la casa! No sabía quién podría haber sido, así que se dijo que la única manera de llegar al fondo de este misterio y encontrar al culpable, era haciendo una investigación científica; para lo cual, se dirigió al altillo y buscó en los viejos baúles su equipo de detective. En cuanto lo encontró, tomó una pequeña bolsa que contenía un polvo blanco muy fino, muy parecido al talco, pero muy útil para identificar huellas digitales en superficies pegajosas. Desparramó el polvillo sobre el molde de plástico hasta que logró que se formaran las delicadas líneas blancas que daban forma a la huella digital. En ese preciso instante, por la puerta del patio que su perverso hermano mayor había dejado abierta, circuló una corriente de aire que hizo estornudar al joven. Como es fácil imaginar, una densa nube blanca se desparramó por el lugar, adhiriéndose buena parte de ella en la cara de Owen, que terminó luciendo un impecable color blanco en sus mejillas, cejas, etc. al mejor estilo del Guasón.

Reiteró el procedimiento anterior, y esta vez con mayor fortuna, logró formar la huella. A continuación, se acercó sigilosamente a la caja en que la familia guardaba sus documentos y los sacó para comparar las huellas digitales con la huella investigada. Luego de 3 horas de intensa investigación, haciendo uso de la lupa hasta que sus ojos quedaron como dos huevos fritos enrojecidos, descubrió que la culpable había sido su madre. Entonces, decidió capturarla como si fuera un peligroso delincuente y salvajemente le tiró una red mientras dormía y con su boca empastada por el polvo blanco le dijo:

-¡**Ezo** te **paza pod** **comed** la **todta** que yo **quedía** **comed**!

Y la pobre y mal acusada madre respondió:

-¡Yo no me la comí, no sé de qué me estás hablando!

A lo que su hijo respondió:

-Entonces dime por qué la huella digital que encontré es la misma de tu documento.

-¡No es mi documento, es el tuyo! ¡Te comiste el pie ayer después de la cena!

El muchacho recordó lo hecho la noche anterior: había comido cinco platos de la pasta especial de su mamá, había deglutido la torta de un bocado y luego se había descompuesto. Luego miró con atención el documento que, en efecto era suyo (aunque era difícil de reconocer con ese corte de mujer) y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, dijo:

¡Jeje!, **qued** linda broma ¿**do**?

Y soltó la red y liberó a su madre. Entonces se acostó, no sin antes guardar su traje de Sherlock Holmes en el viejo baúl.


End file.
